


Lapidot Weight Gain Drabbles and One Shots (Requests Open)

by chubbidot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Chubby Lapis Lazuli, Chubby peridot, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fat Shaming, Feeder/Feedee, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Halloween, Hand Feeding, Immobility, Kinks, Kinky, Modeling, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Overweight, Peridot Has a Praise Kink, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Requests, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Stuffing, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, feederism, obese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Just some weight gain/feederism centric drabbles and one shots about Lapis and PeridotSee Chapter One for request guidelines
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 50





	1. Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requested Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545692) by [MasterArchfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend). 



1\. No vore  
2\. No extreme slob elements (some is okay)  
3\. No excessive weight gain/blob weight gain (immobility is okay, but nothing super unrealistic, largely cause I can't write it well)  
4\. Smut is okay  
5\. Pregnancy is okay  
6\. Only pairings that include Lapidot (poly pairings including the two of them are okay)  
7\. Individual Lapis or Peridot weight gain without the other character present in the story is okay  
8\. Human AUs are okay, but I will default to them as gems if it isn’t specified  
9\. I am open to sequel requests for any drabbles or one shots  
10\. Please specify if you do not want to be mentioned with your requests  
11\. Submit as many requests as you want, the more requests you make, the more I can post for you guys


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: How Peridot and Lapis got fat

It started with the delivery of a pizza “on the house”. After some confused arguing with Jenny, Lapis and Peridot finally agreed to take the pizza. The two of them decided to split it once Peridot had looked up what they were actually supposed to do with the strange disc. They were surprised to find eating to be such an enjoyable task and both went to bed that night with comfortably full bellies.

They quickly learned about the human concept of money and managed to convince Greg to give them a decently large amount. Ordering pizza became a nightly ritual for the two gems, almost as important to them as their Camp Pining Hearts binge sessions. It didn’t take long for 1 pizza to become 2, then 2 to become 4, as their order size grew, so did they. Peridot’s already wide hips continued to spread out, her thighs thickened, and she grew a small potbelly that was almost always stuffed to capacity. Lapis’s gut rounded out and rested heavily on her thighs. No matter how much she ate, it had developed a permanent layer of soft flab that Peridot had begun to use as a pillow. They relished in each other’s gains, encouraging each other to eat more every day. Soon enough, both previously slim gems became more fat and happy than either had ever imagined they would be.


	3. Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot finally has some time off, she goes a little overboard

The Diamonds had been defeated, Spinel was long gone, Little Homeworld was nearing completion, so finally, Peridot could rest. She sat at the table with a feast of fattening goodies spread out before her. She had been wanting to try eating for years, and now that she actually had the time to do it, she was going to go all out. Lapis had suggested she take it slow, but Peridot would have none of that, she was determined to eat as many kinds of delicious Earth food as she could get her hands on. She was a durable gem, she could take it.

She vaguely remembered the human tradition of eating dessert last, so she decided to start with the pizza. Shoving slice after slice into her eager mouth, she finished off 3 full pizzas in just under 20 minutes. Ignoring the way her stomach was starting to bulge out she moved on to the fries. She ate 10 large orders and several sides of fry bits before the tightness of her uniform became uncomfortable, She phased off the top half, in favor of a sports bra, and continued to eat. She made her way through 4 huge bowls of pasta, another 6 orders of fries, and more greasy burgers than she could count. Her stomach was huge and round, it stuck out to her knees and was starting to get in the way of her eating. Nevertheless, she continued. She stuffed herself full of all the food within her reach before deciding it was time for dessert. She shifted around in an attempt to reach farther across the table, but her boulder of a gut was in the way. She tried to maneuver it to the side, pushed it up against the table in the hopes of it squishing in, and even made a few weak attempts at jumping up to move forward before she finally called out for Lapis.

Lapis walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the site of a hugely stuffed, sheepish looking Peridot sitting at their table.

“Need a hand, tubby?”

Peridot blushed and nodded, “Can you, um, can you reach the desserts?”

Lapis raised her eyebrows, “You want to eat  _ more _ ?”

“W-well obviously! I’m not finished!”

Lapis sighed and moved to pick up a plate of cookies. She brought the sweet treat to her girlfriend’s mouth and winked, “Just this once.”


	4. Modeling Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Peridot convinces Lapis to model for her...as a plus size model

“You want me to do _what_?” Lapis stared down at Peridot incredulously.

The green gem bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement, “Get fat! I can help you! I’ve got this great new meep-morp idea, but I need a model for it.”

Lapis frowned, “Why don’t you just get Amethyst to do it?”

“Well, there are several reasons actually! For starters, she’s much harder for me to get ahold of than you are, you live with me, we already spend, like, all of our time together! Plus, she’s got more of a headstart on things than I’m looking for. You’re all trim and toned, Lazuli, the progression will be much more satisfying. Not to mention,” Peridot glanced around, her cheeks heating up, “you make a much more aesthetically pleasing model than any of the other gems on Earth.”

Lapis sighed, “Fine… Fine. I’ll do it, but I’m holding you to that offer to help me with it.”

In two weeks, Lapis had developed a small layer of pudge all over her body. She didn’t look much different on an empty stomach, just a little bit softer, but Peridot insisted that she be painted only after being stuffed to the max so her belly stuck out, hard and round, several inches in front of her.

After a month, her small potbelly had become permanent, and after two, she had to re-tie her belt in order to give her steadily growing gut more room.

The eight month milestone was when the legs on one side of their couch finally snapped, causing Lapis to fall with a heavy crash and forcing Peridot to rethink where she wanted her muse to lay for her paintings.

The next session was done on their bed. Lapis posed in all sorts of positions, accentuating her constantly stuffed belly and her slowly expanding figure.

After a full year, her hips had widened, her thighs thickened and now wobbled a bit when she walked, her flat chest finally developed into a pair of modest c-cup breasts, and her stomach grew to the point where it almost reached her knees when she sat down.

Despite her initial protests, Lapis was ecstatic when Peridot proudly displayed a large mural of paintings, all of Lapis in differing stages of growth. There were portraits of her from the very beginning when she was still rail thin, up until just a few days ago when she had passed out at the kitchen table after a particularly large meal. Peridot had managed to capture more emotion in every one of the paintings than Lapis thought she even was capable of expressing. The meep-morp showed a journey of not only the weight she gained, but the trust and understanding she had gained for her partner as well. Lapis loved it.


	5. My Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis makes up for leaving Peridot alone in Raising The Barn

Lapis felt the warm body of her lover snuggling up against her side. She carefully pulled the green gem into her lap and started rubbing slow, gentle circles on her round belly, which was bare with the upper part of her uniform having rolled up after such a large meal. Ever since Lapis had returned from the moon she had been doing everything she could think of to pamper the small gem who was now lightly dozing in her lap, and over the last few months, its effects were definitely starting to show. Peridot had gained a bit of a potbelly that jutted out over the waistband of her uniform, her thighs had begun to thicken, and her widening hips were downright irresistible in Lapis’s eyes at this point. 

Lapis allowed herself to squeeze a bit of the soft flesh of Peridot’s exposed green tummy and shivered as the fat gave way easily under her fingertips. As much as she wanted to say she had kept up feeding Peridot all the sweets and junk food her heart desired just to make sure that she was happy, Lapis couldn’t deny that she was starting to really enjoy the effects that overindulgence was having on the small gem’s form. She relished in the way that Peridot unconsciously pressed herself against her while Lapis kneaded her chubby stomach and couldn’t help but think that maybe she had finally been forgiven.


	6. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Human AU where Lapis reflects on the effects of living with a glutton of a girlfriend like Peridot

Lapis woke up curled around her short girlfriend, her arms wrapped securely around the girl’s plump midsection. She smiled softly and slid her hands over Peridot’s round potbelly. The chubby girl hummed contentedly in her sleep and leaned back against Lapis’s much more toned body. She moved her hands to Peridot’s full hips, covered by her tight alien boxers. Slipping two fingers into the waistband of her underwear, she carefully rubbed the angry red lines it had left just below her girlfriend’s stomach. 

Peridot stirred for a moment before blinking her eyes open and shifting to look up at the taller girl. Lapis could tell she was more than a little aroused from having been touched awake like this. She smiled down at the blonde and moved her hand back up to grab a bit of her soft belly.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Peridot narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “Did you wake me up this way on purpose, Lazuli?” 

Lapis snorted and gave Peridot’s tummy a little pat, “As much as I would like to say I did, I was just spending some time admiring my wonderful girlfriend. Not that this is an unwelcome side effect.”

Peridot rolled over and kissed her playfully, “I don’t believe you.”

Lapis pulled Peridot closer and squeezed her generous butt, “It’s not my fault you’re a glutton for more than just food, babe.”

The short girl scoffed, “A glutton? I think that’s going a bit far, Laz.”

“Oh is it?” Lapis trailed her fingers down to Peridot’s thighs, pinching lightly at the excess fat there, “I don’t think somebody gets this soft of a body without being at least a little gluttonous.”

Peridot blushed and buried her face in the crook of Lapis’s neck, “Shut up. You’re the one who likes to bring home all those treats from Steven’s house after we visit. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you setting out extra snacks when I’m gaming online with Bismuth and Amethyst.”

“Guilty as charged, but I never make you eat any of it. That’s all you, Peri.”

“Whatever,” Peridot mumbled.

Lapis sat up and pulled her heavyset girlfriend into her lap, “Hey now, I didn’t say that was a bad thing. You know I love you this way.” She started kneading Peridot’s tummy after pressing a few kisses to it for emphasis.

Peridot giggled and tried to squirm out of Lapis’s grip, “Stop it! Stop it, that’s not fair!”

Lapis leaned down and blew a raspberry against her stomach, causing the fat to jiggle for a couple of seconds, “Absolutely not,” she lifted Peridot up and hugged her close to her chest, “I love you.”

Peridot settled down and leaned against her girlfriend, “I love you too.”


	7. Fattened Into Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot finds a more enjoyable way to get information out of Lapis on the ship to Earth

Peridot inputted a passcode on her screen, lowering the gem destabilizing barrier before she crossed the threshold into Lapis’s cell. The ocean gem made no move to escape, not that she would have made it very far in her current condition anyway. Peridot knelt down beside the overfed gem and allowed her detached fingers to caress Lapis’s heavy gut. The blue gem hummed and pressed up into Peridot’s hard fingers.

It hadn’t taken long for Peridot to determine that normal interrogation tactics would not be effective on a gem as stubborn as the one she had been assigned. Against the protests of Jasper, who was a firm believer in the more barbaric approach of brute force, she had decided to switch to a more pleasurable approach, and the results had been even better than she originally expected. The now obese gem willingly gave Peridot any information she asked for in exchange for decedent meals and kind attention. Lapis never asked for any sexual favors, although she had been granted them on occasion, her main interest had always been simple affection, signs that there was someone out there who cared for her, and Peridot was more than happy to fulfill that role. The two had developed a close bond in the months since Lapis’s initial capture, it was a dynamic both were extremely comfortable with.

“I brought you a treat since you’ve been so cooperative recently.”

Lapis smiled up at her interrogator, “You’re too good to me.”

Peridot shushed her quietly and brought a slice of cake to blue lips, her voice barely a whisper, “Shhh. Just eat, my love.”

Lapis blushed and allowed Peridot to feed her. They both knew that this arrangement would eventually have to come to an end, so they silently agreed to just enjoy it while they still had the time.


	8. Don't Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis doesn’t even want to LOOK like she could hurt someone anymore

Peridot walked into the hallway to see Lapis standing in front of the bathroom mirror, scrutinizing herself in a way that made Peridot feel particularly concerned. She walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around the blue gem’s waist.

“Whatcha doing Lazuli?”

Lapis jumped a little, surprised at having been taken from her thoughts so suddenly, “Oh, hey Peri. I didn’t realize you were home yet.”

“I just got back. Are you feeling okay?”

Lapis’s eyes scanned down her reflection one final time before she sighed, “No, not really.”

“What’s wrong?”

Lapis turned and finally hugged her girlfriend back, “I’m just… not happy with how I look.”

Peridot raised an eyebrow, “I think you look great, Laz. What’s the problem?”

“Well,” she sighed again, “I just look so... hard. I’ve got this muscle and harsh edges and… I don’t want to scare people. I don’t want anyone to still think I might hurt them…”

Peridot looked up, “You want to be… softer?”

Lapis pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself self consciously, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Peridot brightened up immediately, “I can help with that!”

Six months later Peridot came home to the sight of Lapis standing in front of the mirror again. This time she looked much happier. Her smile was wide while she examined her softened form. She had retired from her job at Little Homeschool and spent most of her time now at home, perfecting the newest culinary meep-morp techniques and the results were evident. Her growing potbelly hung over the waistband of her pants, which her thighs were beginning to fill out, she had chubby cheeks, and she was continuing to lose muscle definition with her more sedentary lifestyle. Even her chest had started to grow and soften to an extent.

She glanced over to Peridot in the doorway and her smile grew, “You brought pizza!”


	9. Secrets and Praise (One Shot Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Human AU where Peridot is insecure about gaining weight, Lapis makes her feel better  
> (Contains NSFW content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a full version of this also posted on my account

After convincing Lapis that she could dress herself, Peridot sat alone in their bedroom contemplating the rest of the night. She knew Lapis could tell something was wrong, but she couldn’t exactly fix anything at this point. What was she supposed to do, just walk up to her girlfriend and say it?

_“Hey, Lazuli. Sorry, I won’t let you cuddle with me and we haven’t had sex in over a month, I let myself get fat and lazy and now I’ve been hiding it from you because I don’t want you to dump me. All those extra calories were an accident, I swear!”_

Yeah, that definitely wouldn’t cut it. Peridot sighed and undid the buttons on her work shirt. It was one of the few that fit her in a way that could hide her ever growing gut at this point. Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration. Peridot couldn’t exactly describe the soft flesh surrounding her midsection as a gut, not yet at least. Sitting down on the bed she frowned at the way her chubby belly had started resting on her thighs when she didn’t suck it in. She had finally caved in and bought herself some new bras and a couple of dress shirts last week, passing it off to Lapis as a gift to herself. She felt a little guilty about that when she saw just how happy the prospect of her treating herself had made the taller girl.

Finally, Peridot stood up and examined the clothes Lapis had set out on the bed for her. As her eyes passed over the lingerie she blushed, there was no way in hell that would fit her in any way someone would consider to be sexy. She opted instead for the much safer looking sweats that were laid out beside it, feeling slightly frustrated with the way the elastic waistband was starting to feel a little tight.

Peridot exited the room, sucking in when she walked by Lapis, and joined her girlfriend at the kitchen table for… dinner. Great. Just what she needed. Another meal. She sighed and pushed her food around on the plate, not paying much attention to what the other girl was saying. She mumbled a few basic responses until one phrase finally caught her attention.

“You aren’t eating your food.”

Peridot cringed internally and shrugged, “Not hungry.”

She almost allowed herself to hope that that answer was sufficient before Lapis spoke again, “Peri… What’s going on?”

Instantly she felt defensive, “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“You’re lying to me.”

She didn’t know what to say.

“We promised not to lie to each other anymore.”

She could feel the guilt weighing heavy on her chest.

“You need to tell me what’s wrong, Peri. I want to help you. I’m worried. Is it something I did?”

She managed a small head shake, this was not at all the evening she had hoped for when she heard she would be let off early today.

“Then what is it?”

Something snapped. Peridot stood up, pushing the chair behind her to the floor, and threw up her arms, “I’ve been getting fat!” She yelled. “Okay? I’m… I’m fat and ugly and I don’t want you to look at me!”

She turned on her heel and stomped off to the living room. She fell down onto the couch and buried her face in her hands, feeling hot tears start to flow down her cheeks. Why had she done that? It wasn’t Lapis’s fault she had no self control. The only person she had to be mad at was herself. No one forced her to eat all that junk instead of just taking a little time to make something healthier.

Lapis came in, speaking, but Peridot was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to register what she said. Instead, she turned away from the girl and tried to make herself as small as possible.

Lapis spoke again, “Peridot. Talk to me. I don’t understand.”

She wished she could disappear. Instead, she mumbled a response, “I’m fat, Lazuli.”

She felt Lapis sink down on the couch beside her and place a hand gently onto her back, “You know I didn’t hear that, love.”

“I’m fat, Lazuli. I’m fat and I don’t want you to see me like this and… and stop being attracted to me.”

Lapis took Peridot’s hands and moved them to the tanned girl’s lap, “Peri,” she sighed, “Peri I don’t care if you’re fat. I don’t care about your weight. I thought you knew that,” a hand cupped Peridot’s cheek, “I love you. I’m always going to love you. I think you’re beautiful, that’s not going to change just because you gained some weight,” a kiss was pressed gently to Peridot’s lips, “You’re so beautiful, Peri, it doesn’t matter whether you’re fat or not, you’re still beautiful.”

Peridot collapsed against her girlfriend and found herself sobbing into her shoulder. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to pull away and meet Lapis’s eyes again.

She was smiling gently, “Feel better?”

Peridot wanted to say yes, but she could only shrug.

“Come on, let’s go back to our room, I had more planned for tonight.”

Peridot followed behind Lapis, confused about what else she could’ve still wanted them to do.

Lapis turned around to face her once they were in the room. She held up the lingerie and smirked, “Let’s get you into this then, I want to see what all the fuss is about.” 

She winked and Peridot was reduced to a blushing mess, “Well… um…” she looked down at her feet, “Laz, this, uh, this won’t really fit.”

Lapis smiled wider, “I’m sure we can make it work.”

After a bit of half-hearted protesting and some struggles with seemingly useless straps, Peridot was dressed and standing almost fully exposed in front of her still fully dressed girlfriend. The first thing Lapis did was touch Peridot’s rounded belly, she had to resist the urge to suck it in or pull away. She stood awkwardly as Lapis slid her hands over the soft surface and around to her back before pulling her into a tight hug.

“You’re gorgeous, Peridot.”

She blushed and squirmed in Lapis’s arms, trying and failing to break eye contact, “You really think so?”

“Of course I do,” Peridot was guided into a soft kiss, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Peri.”

The kisses continued down Peridot’s jaw and neck, she trembled at the sheer gentleness of the act, “T-tell me more? Please.”

Lapis kissed down to Peridot’s collarbone and spoke against the skin, “Anything for you, love.”

Peridot was guided to their bed and Lapis sat down behind her. Hands found her tense shoulders and started to massage them carefully, “I love how soft you feel all pressed up against me, Peri. You were always so scrawny before, and I definitely loved you that way too, but now…” One hand moved down and cupped Peridot’s breast, “now there’s so much more of you for me to touch and to hold.” 

Peridot could feel her arousal growing as Lapis tweaked her nipple and kissed down the length of her spine. Before she knew it, hot breath was tickling her ear again, “I love you so much. If I could touch you forever I would, but I hope tonight is enough for now.”

Eventually, Peridot found herself undressed, lying beneath her girlfriend. The gentle words and soft touches continued until Lapis was pumping her fingers in and out of her and applying just the right amount of pressure to her clit, “I’m so happy to be with you. You’re absolutely stunning and you make me feel so good.”

Lapis was groping Peridot’s chubby stomach and small love handles with her free hand when she reached her peak and fell back against the mattress, panting hard and staring up at nothing.

“I love you so much, Peri.”

“Wow... thanks,” she mumbled while Lapis laid down and curled up against her side.

Careful fingers were gliding absentmindedly across Peridot’s belly when she finally spoke again, “Maybe I should gain some more weight if it means you’ll take care of me like that again.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”


	10. Halloween Bellyache (Lapis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis eats too much candy on Halloween and needs Peridot to give her a belly rub

Lapis laid in the hammock, groaning and cradling her distended belly. Peridot sat in a chair beside her, not entirely sure what to do, but not wanting to leave the blue gem alone to suffer.

“Lazuli,” she began, “I believe this may be some sort of side effect from the human confectionaries you consumed in celebration of the holiday tonight.”

Lapis groaned again and snapped, “Oh, you think?”

The small gem flinched, “Well… yes, I do. Your symptoms appear to be resembling those of a condition that the humans call a ‘bellyache’.”

Lapis shifted around uncomfortably, her voice annoyed, “I know what it is, Peridot. That doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“Oh…”

She sighed and spoke again, calmer this time, “Listen, just… could you come up here and… rub it for me?”

Peridot stared at the gem curled up in the hammock who was now starting to whimper, “Um, rub… rub what?”

Lapis winced when she tried to move into a more comfortable position, “Rub my belly, Peridot. Please. It really hurts.”

Peridot hesitated before climbing into the hammock with Lapis, who made a low sound of protest at the movement. She sat there awkwardly for a moment before reaching out and placing her small hands on the blue gem’s surprisingly warm stomach.

“Like… like this?” She carefully slid her hands over the smooth skin, worried she would cause her friend further harm.

“H-harder, Peri… I can barely feel you.”

Peridot slowly pressed her hands down a little harder, surprised that Lapis’s taut stomach was willing to give way at all. She applied gentle pressure while letting her hands roam over the blue surface.

Lapis let out a small moan and pressed herself further into Peridot’s touch. It took almost half an hour, but eventually, she was relaxed enough for Peridot to remove her hands again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the small gem, pulling her into a tight hug. She pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and closed her eyes, “Thank you, Peridot.”


	11. Halloween Bellyache (Peridot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot learns what a bellyache is  
> Unrelated to Halloween Bellyache (Lapis)

Peridot was curled up on the couch, holding her aching gut, very confused about what was happening to her.

“Lazuliiiiii…” She groaned, hoping the blue gem would hear her.

Lapis strolled into the room after being called. She looked down at Peridot and raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“I think I’m dying.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and crouched beside her friend, “I highly doubt that. What’s going on?”

“My stomach is trying to poof me.”

Lapis tsked and cocked her head to the side, “Riiight. Okay. Move your hands. Let me see.”

Peridot slowly uncurled herself and moved her hands away to expose her bulging, chocolate stained belly.

Lapis shook her head, “Stars, Peri… How much candy did you eat?”

The small gem shrugged weakly and started to curl in on herself again.

Lapis sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling the over stuffed gem into her lap, “Just try to relax, I’ll help you out here.”

Peridot felt cool blue hands spread out across her belly and soon they began to move and press down on her very full gut. She leaned into the touch, basking in the slight relief it brought her. The two of them stayed like that until Peridot fell asleep and Lapis decided to hold her until she woke up again.


	12. Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Lapis and Peridot need help from each other getting into their costumes  
> (neither could exactly wait for the holiday to dig into the candy)

“Come on, Peridot, you have to suck it in.” 

“I am sucking in!”

“Well suck in more then!”

Peridot inhaled deeply as Lapis forced the last couple of buttons of her Percy costume together.

“There. Now was that so bad?”

Peridot looked scared to exhale again, “I think we should have ordered these a size up, Lazuli.”

“Nonsense! These fit great.” Lapis’s Pierre outfit was slightly more forgiving due to her height requiring a larger size, but it was definitely still tight around her thighs and midsection.

Peridot exhaled slowly and groaned at the way her chubby belly tried to push the buttons apart, allowing a few gaps of soft green flesh to show, “I guess so…”

Lapis reached down and pinched Peridot’s plush love handles gently, causing the small gem to let out a squeak, “Don’t worry, after tonight I’ll make sure you never have to worry about squeezing into this tight old thing again.”

Peridot blushed deeply, “Okay, okay. Let’s just get going. We can talk about stuffing each other out of our clothes _after_ we take Steven trick-or-treating.”


	13. Pregnant Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from WaterFlower97: Peridot spoiling her pregnant wifey

Peridot brought a cookie to Lapis’s lips, one hand resting on the swell of her wife’s abdomen. 

The blue gem accepted the treat happily, “I’m so glad we decided to do this, Peri.”

Peridot smiled, “Me too.”

She fed Lapis another cookie before setting the plate aside and curling up beside her in bed. She slowly rubbed the smooth expanse of her lover’s rounded belly and sighed contentedly.

“This is going to be so great, Lazuli. Although I’ve gotta admit, I’ll be a little sad to see your cute little baby bump go.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Lapis’s soft middle.

Lapis rolled her eyes and reached for a cookie on her own, “You know, at least 15 pounds of this isn’t from the baby. It’s probably going to stick around for a while.”

Peridot chuckled and snuggled up closer to her wife, “Well that’s good to hear.”


	14. A Bad Day At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Lapis returns home after a wardrobe malfunction and needs Peridot to cheer her up

Peridot came home to find Lapis curled up on their sofa wearing sweatpants and an oversized shirt. She walked up to the blue gem and knelt down beside her. She reached out and placed a hand on Lapis’s shoulder, prompting her to roll over. Her eyes were dry, but it was clear she had been crying recently.

“What’s wrong, Laz?”

Lapis refused to meet her eyes, “Nothing. It’s just been a long day.”

Peridot frowned, “Did something happen?”

Lapis shrugged.

“Come on, love. You can talk to me, you know that.”

She sighed and finally looked at Peridot, “Well… you know how I’ve, uh, been getting kind of chubby?”

Peridot raised an eyebrow, “Yeah. You said you wanted to. Did you change your mind?”

“I don’t-” she groaned and ran a hand through her hair, sitting up, “I don’t know. Maybe? It’s just that… in class today, I… I was leaning over to pick up a paintbrush I dropped and, jeez, the button flew right off my pants, Peri! They just popped open and my big stupid gut was out where all my students could see it! It was so embarrassing, I had to cancel class for the rest of the day…”

“Oh, Laz… Hey,” Peridot climbed onto the couch and snuggled up beside Lapis, “Hey come here.” She wrapped her arms around the taller gem’s plush midsection.

Lapis buried her face in Peridot’s shoulder and started crying softly, “I feel like such an idiot, Peri. I feel like a fat, ugly idiot.”

“Okay, well, you’re one of those three things, but you’re definitely not ugly or an idiot. You can’t be an idiot, you’re a teacher, you have to be at least a little smart to do that, it’s literally in the job description. And you’re gorgeous, Lazuli. You’re absolutely stunning, easily the most beautiful gem I’ve ever seen, and I saw a lot of near perfect specimens back when I worked as a Kindergartener.”

Lapis sat up and wiped her eyes, “You didn’t see the way they were looking at me, Peridot. It was awful.”

“You know, I think it’s a little unfair that all your students got to see your cute belly, but I didn’t.” Peridot lifted up Lapis’s shirt and started peppering her round stomach with little kisses.

Lapis giggled and tried to squirm away, “Ah! Peri! Stop it! That tickles!

Peridot smiled and climbed into her lap, continuing her barrage of kisses, “Never! I’m gonna kiss every part of this beautiful gut until you remember how hot you are!”

Lapis snorted and shoved Peridot off, gently, “Okay. Okay, you made your point. Now cut it out and let’s go get an early dinner, I’m starving.”


	15. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from WaterFlower97: A chunky Lapis enjoying a day on the beach, possibly on a little picnic with Peri

Lapis smiled while her girlfriend fed her another bite of dessert. Her stomach was already stuffed with the contents of the rest of their picnic, but allowing Peridot to feed her was well worth the aching feeling in her over full gut. Peridot fed her the last bite of dessert and then sat back to observe the heavyset gem laying out on the sand. She was amazingly chubby and looked more relaxed being here by the ocean than when she was anywhere else.

They both loved their little beach dates, even as Lapis had grown fatter and less active, they found new ways to have fun that didn’t involve long romantic walks or running around in the crashing waves. Peridot would build massive sandcastles and proudly declare them to be additions to her beautiful princess’s kingdom, and Lapis would use her hydrokinesis to chase the smaller gem around on the shoreline when she teased the blue gem for her appetite. However, the time they set aside for picnicking was easily the most fun. Peridot relished in the quiet moans and sounds of contentment that Lapis made while she ate, and Lapis adored how eager Peridot was to dote on her, plus she was always excited to experience the spectacular feeling of the sun shining down on her full belly. Their beach dates looked a little different than they had when the two started going out, but they were still lots of fun.


	16. See Food Diet (feat. Amethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Peridot and Lapis misinterpret the seafood diet, but love the results

“Lazuli!”

Peridot burst through the barn doors and barreled straight into her girlfriend.

Lapis put her hands on her hips and looked down at the green gem who had fallen to the floor, “Yes, Peridot?”

She jumped up to her feet and bounced excitedly, “Amethyst just told me about this great diet we should try!”

Lapis raised her eyebrows and glanced at both of their lithe bodies, “A diet? Why would we need to go on a diet?”

“Just listen! It’s called a ‘See Food’ diet! She said it’s a diet where you see food, and then you eat it! Isn’t that fascinating?”

“Peri, I don’t think that’s what a seafood diet is…” She sighed at Peridot’s confused face, “I mean, yeah, I’m sure it’s some weird Earth thing. Let’s do it.”

Peridot rushed forward and hugged Lapis tightly, “Yes! Oh man, this is going to be so much fun, Lazuli!”

Lapis patted her on the head, “Yeah, I’m sure it will be.”

They met a very smug looking Amethyst later that day at The Big Donut and Lapis immediately felt suspicious. The first thing Peridot did was rush inside and order everything on the menu. Lapis and Amethyst made themselves comfortable at a table inside, occasionally giving each other odd looks, and waited for Peridot to bring the food over. 

Amethyst paced herself well, eating slowly and making sure to savor the taste of each item in front of her. Peridot dove in headfirst with reckless abandon and shoved everything she could get her hands on into her eagerly awaiting mouth. It took longer for Lapis to get excited about all of the food, but after her first few donuts, she was soon eating with almost as much vigor as Peridot, forgetting all of her previous concerns. Once they were halfway through the fatty treats, Amethyst got up to order more. She came back to the table with twice as much food as they got the first time.

Amethyst patted Peridot on the back and laughed, “I found some more food for us to see, P-Dot.”

Peridot glanced up from her feast and groaned a little at the sight of all the new food, but she quickly shook it off and went back to stuffing her face. By the time Peridot and Lapis were nearing the end of the second order, they had both slowed down considerably. The two gems took frequent breaks to lean back and rub their distended bellies before grabbing more sweet things to chow down on, determined to not fail during the first meal of their new diet. Amethyst watched with a smirk as the two over filled gems in front of her continued to eat, and she got up to place a third order.


	17. Button Popping Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis helps Peridot eat her way out of a pair of shorts

Peridot winced at the way her shorts dug into her mostly full stomach, “Are you sure this is a good idea, Lazuli? I don’t want to poof from this.”

“It’s perfectly safe, Peridot. You’re not gonna get poofed by a pair of pants.”

Peridot hesitated before nodding and allowing Lapis to feed her another slice of cake. Her waistband creaked in protest as she finished chewing, every bite forcing her stuffed belly to expand just a little more.

3 slices later, the button of her shorts flew off with a snap, her round gut surging forward and pushing down her fly to fill the now open space. She sighed with relief and Lapis started peppering her packed tummy with little kisses.

“I told you it would be okay, Peri.”


	18. Stress Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Human AU where Peridot stress eats during exam week

Another handful of Doritos made it past Peridot’s lips, followed by a large gulp of Mountain Dew. She continued working on her essay as she rubbed her full stomach. Her hand went back into the chip bag, only to find it empty. She sighed and rose from her chair with a grunt of effort. She grabbed a new bag from the storage underneath her bed before turning around and glancing over to where her roommate/girlfriend, Lapis, was fast asleep in her own bed. She shuffled back to the desk and sat down heavily before tearing into the new bag of chips. She shoved another handful into her mouth and got back to work.

Her aching gut should have been motivation enough for her to slow down, but she was stressed, and combining food with work was the only way she would get this finished on time. She kept on eating, despite her stomach’s protests, eventually pushing down the waistband of her tight pajama pants in an effort to give herself a little more room. She knew this was unhealthy, but it was what kept her going. Besides, Lapis definitely hadn’t complained when she packed on the Freshman 15 last semester.


	19. Pregnant or Just Fat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: A pregnant Peridot complains about the effects of carrying gemlings

Peridot’s gut stuck out in front of her as she leaned back against the kitchen table, “Lazuliii… How could you do this to me? My belly is sooo heavy and my back hurts from carrying all your little hellspawn around all day.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the sides of Peridot’s round belly, “This isn’t from the gemlings, love, you know that. You’re barely 2 months pregnant.” She slid her hands down to the slight swell just beneath Peridot’s larger stomach that almost blended in with the soft flesh above it, “The gemlings are down here, Peri. You’re just fat.”

Peridot glared at her halfheartedly, “That’s still your fault, Laz! You’ve been feeding me, like, non-stop since I told you I thought I might be carrying! Look at me,” She gestured down to her fattened body, “I’m huge! I think I need to be put on bed rest. It’s wrong to make your pregnant wife try to walk around in this state, you know.”

Lapis smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Peridot’s lips, “I think we can work that out.” She squeezed a handful of pudge around the green gem’s midsection and winked, “We wouldn’t want to risk anything affecting the growth of our babies.”

Peridot huffed and crossed her arms, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what you want to see grow.”


	20. Former Athlete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Human AU where Lapis gains weight after a swimming injury

Lapis grumbled to herself while she scrolled through Netflix and made her way through a plate of homemade cookies. She felt fine. Sure, she was taking a substantial amount of painkillers after her femur had been broken from taking that flip turn a bit too fast in her last race and she, therefore, couldn’t feel the pain, but 3 months of near constant bed rest sounded excessive. Not that it mattered, she bit into another cookie and selected something to watch, Peridot would never let Lapis risk furthering her injury, even if it was minor, so she was stuck like this.

Lapis packed on almost 60 pounds after 3 months of lying around doing nothing but watching TV and eating the treats that Peridot either cooked for her or brought home after work. To say she was frustrated with herself was an understatement. Lapis hated how much she had let herself go. After spending her entire life staying in great physical shape by playing sports, she felt disappointed to learn that that had been the only thing keeping her in check. She ate every bite of food that Peridot put in front of her without hesitation, and with no way to work it off, all of the fat had stuck around.

Her girlfriend had been wonderfully attentive lately. She spent countless hours by Lapis’s side every day, feeding her and talking with her until she inevitably fell asleep, even going so far as to rub Lapis’s stuffed gut for her when she ate too much. Their sex life hadn’t seemed to suffer after the injury either, in fact as time went on, Peridot got more and more eager to engage in such activities and pleasure the taller girl as much as possible. Lapis herself certainly appreciated all of the extra attention, but her increasingly chubby waistline obviously didn’t.

She had developed thick love handles and a fat potbelly that stuck out at least half a foot above her when she was lying down, her thighs had grown soft and flabby from months of under use, and every part of her had an added layer of pudge. However, despite all this, she couldn’t deny that Peridot had been potentially more kind and loving than ever before. While Lapis was analyzing the damage that had been done to her once well toned body, the blonde girl walked in carrying a tray of warm brownies. She found it difficult to stay upset when the chocolatey aroma filled her nostrils as Peridot approached her with a massive grin. Lapis couldn’t help but smile back. How much more harm could a little bit of extra indulgence really do at this point?


	21. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from WaterFlower97: Peridot catches her "totally on a diet I have no idea why I'm getting bigger" girlfriend raiding the fridge at night

The day Peridot made an offhand comment about Lapis’s new, softer, form, was the day the blue gem swore to go on a diet. Peridot didn’t think much of it, she never particularly cared about what her partner weighed, but she was willing to be supportive no matter what.

Three months later, Lapis has continued to balloon at an even faster rate than before. She complained to Peridot almost every night before they went to bed about how she didn’t understand why she couldn’t seem to stop gaining weight. Peridot didn’t mind Lapis’s pudgy belly or her softer thighs. She appreciated having more to hold onto when they cuddle. She thought Lapis’s body was warm and comfortable, but she kept those things to herself. If Lapis wanted to lose weight, Peridot was going to support her.

It wasn’t until Peridot woke up to a cold space next to her and got up to search for the other gem that she realized what was going on. She walked into the kitchen to find Lapis’s round butt sticking out while she was bent over, rummaging through the fridge. Peridot leaned against the threshold of the doorway and watched as her girlfriend stuffed her face in the dim light of the refrigerator. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat to get Lapis’s attention. The blue gem shot up straight and spun around to Peridot standing there with a smirk on her face. 

A dark blue blush spread across her cheeks and she stammered, “I-I’m not.. This isn’t what it… W-Why are you..?”

Peridot walked up to Lapis and wrapped her arms around her chubby middle, nuzzling her face against her fuller chest.

Lapis stiffened, “What..?”

“You’re beautiful, Lapis.”

“I… I thought you…”

Peridot shook her head and tightened her hold on the pudgy gem, “When I said you were getting chubby I never said I didn’t like it, you clod.”

“But…”

“I didn’t say anything because I thought you  _ wanted  _ to lose the weight.”

“It sounds like we’re both kind of clods…”

Peridot pulled back and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Lapis, “I think we should try actually talking about it next time.”

Lapis snorted and laughed, “Yeah, me too. Let’s go back to bed.”

Peridot pressed a gentle second kiss to Lapis’s round belly and took her hand to walk back to their bedroom, “Okay.”


	22. The Perfect Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from WaterFlower97: Peri getting the best sleep she's ever had with Lapis' belly as a pillow

Peridot curled up facing away from Lapis in bed and sighed to herself.

“Long day at work, Peri?”

The small gem nodded.

“You wanna go to sleep early?”

Peridot nodded again. She felt a hand get placed on her shoulder and reluctantly rolled over to face Lapis.

The blue gem was smiling at her warmly as she set down her book. She patted her soft belly, causing it to jiggle slightly, “Come lay up here.”

Peridot’s eyes widened with surprise and she looked up, “Really?”

Lapis nodded, “Of course.”

Peridot’s face broke out into a huge grin, “Wow, thanks!”

She scrambled over to cuddle up closer with Lapis and lay her head on the plush tummy waiting for her. Pudgy fingers found their way to fluffy blonde hair and Peridot could feel her body relaxing already. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as she nuzzled against the chubby gem’s stomach. Her last thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep was that her girlfriend sure always knew how to make her feel better.


	23. Winter Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot learns something interesting about Era 1 Lapis Lazulis

Peridot shuffled sleepily towards the fridge. She opened it, squinting and allowing her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright light. Once she could see clearly she was faced with nothing but empty shelves. She groaned and closed the door, turning on her heel and slowly walking towards the main part of the barn.

“Lazuli!”

There was no response.

“Lazuli! Did you eat all the food in the fridge _again?_ ”

She walked through the doorway and was met with the sight of her girlfriend, who had recently become very chubby, napping on the couch. With a sigh she walked over to the sleeping gem and gave her stuffed belly a light jab.

“Wake up, you clod.”

The blue gem mumbled something and tried to roll over.

“Oh no you don’t,” Peridot climbed onto the couch and straddled Lapis’s hips so she couldn’t move, “What’s going on with you?”

Lapis raised an eyebrow, but didn’t open her eyes, “You don’t know?”

“What? No. No of course I don’t know. If I knew I wouldn’t be asking you.”

She groaned and started to sit up, only to be stopped by her round gut getting in the way, “It’s winter, Peri. Didn’t you know other Lapis Lazulis back on Homeworld?”

“Well obviously, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Lapis frowned, “Maybe they stopped in Era 2… Whatever, it’s not important. Lapis Lazulis, at least back in my day, had to gain weight during the winter months of whatever planets we were terraforming. It was to help keep us warm so we didn’t have to stop working. It's a natural instinct.”

Peridot peered down at Lapis’s stomach curiously, “Fascinating…”

The blue gem grumbled and pulled Peridot down on top of her, trapping her in a tight hug, “Okay, history lesson over, now let me finish sleeping this off. You got on the couch, so you have to cuddle with me.”

Peridot smiled and nestled herself against the softened body of her lover. Buying more food wouldn’t be an issue, she could definitely get used to this.


	24. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot gets Lapis to help with her newest experiment

Peridot was sat, hunched over her work table when Lapis walked in. The blue gem came up behind her and placed her hands on Peridot’s shoulders, leaning down to look at her experiments.

“Still working on that world hunger project Connie assigned you?”

Peridot nodded in response, her nimble fingers working to inject something into a small cube.

Lapis rested her chin on top of her girlfriends soft hair, “When was the last time you took a break?”

The small gem shrugged and continued working.

Lapis slid her hands down Peridot’s arms and carefully removed her fingers from the devices she was using, “You should rest, Peri.”

Peridot reluctantly set down her things and turned to look up at Lapis, “It’s important that I get this done.”

Lapis leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Peridot’s lips, “I know, love, but you can’t keep working forever.”

“Well, I was at a decent stopping point anyway.” She scooted over to make room for Lapis on the bench, “I need someone to test the prototype before I can really go any further.”

“Do they need to be human?”

Peridot thought for a moment, “No… I suppose not. Why?”

Lapis shrugged, “I could test it for you.”

“Wait, really? You would do that?”

“Of course. Anything to get this project finished up sooner.”

Peridot smiled up at her and quickly grabbed the little cube, handing it to Lapis, “You just have to eat this. It’s supposed to expand in your stomach and make it feel like you ate a full meal.”

Lapis popped the cube into her mouth and swallowed.

They both sat in silence for about thirty seconds before a gurgling noise came from Lapis’s belly. Suddenly, her stomach began to swell, growing into a small potbelly that rested on her thighs. They stared at it with wide eyes until her thighs started to expand as well. In just two minutes, Lapis had ballooned. She developed heavy breasts, thick thighs, and a large gut that filled the majority of her lap. She looked over at Peridot who’s eyes were taking in her now much fatter body.

The green gem looked up at her with a huge smile, “This is amazing!”

Lapis blinked, “It… it is?”

“Yes!” Peridot reached forward and pressed her hands into the soft blue belly, “You’re so soft! I mean, the prototype needs some work, obviously, but look at you! You look great!”

The blue gem laughed, causing her fat gut to shake and jiggle in her lap, “Well, I guess I can’t complain then.”

Peridot nuzzled her face against Lapis’s middle and sighed, “You know, I think you were right. I need to take a break. This project can wait.”


	25. Cultural Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Gem Peridot/Human Lapis AU where Peridot doesn’t exactly understand human food

Lapis did her best to suck in her growing potbelly while she tried to button her jeans. She pulled the two flaps together with as much strength as she could muster, but found them to still be separated by at least 3 inches of flab. She exhaled heavily, losing her grip on the offending jeans as her gut surged forward to push the flaps even farther apart. She sighed and placed her hands on either side of her chubby belly, panting from the effort of her previous task. She glanced up at the floor length mirror in front of her and frowned at the pudgy figure looking back at her.

She knew that taking in an alien as a housemate was bound to lead to some changes in her life, but she hadn’t expected this. Peridot had been nothing but kind and sweet since the day she arrived, she offered to help out around the house constantly and when Lapis had finally run out of things for her to do, the small gem had taken up cooking. The only problem with that was that she very obviously didn’t understand normal human portion sizes or what was considered to be healthy. Peridot always cooked up the biggest, most fattening meals possible, and while Lapis appreciated the effort, it was obviously having some unintended side effects. That being said, she never failed to finish every bite. The food tasted so good and she loved the way Peridot’s face lit up when she cleared her plate.

Lapis gave her belly an experimental shake and grimaced at the way it jiggled in front of her. Her entire body had gotten chubby, but her heavy midsection had clearly taken the brunt of the gain. It was a struggle to get her jeans to come up over her thickened thighs and wide ass, but not a single pair would even come close to buttoning around her fat belly anymore. She sighed and tugged the tight pants off of her fat lower body, opting to grab a pair of sweatpants instead. She pulled these on with much less trouble, but was still disappointed to find that the waistband cut deeply into her soft gut. She picked up what was once considered an oversized shirt, that now clung desperately to her rounded tummy, and pulled that on as well. A small smile broke out on her face as she opened her bedroom door, the smell of delicious pancakes and savory bacon cooking in the other room filled the hallway, Peridot was making breakfast.


	26. Important Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot finds that after several months of careful documentation of the effects of Earth food on gems, she needs a bit of assistance

Peridot stared down at the huge green belly that blocked her vision, “Lazuli! I need your help with something!”

A few moments later Lapis walked into the bathroom, greeted by the sight of her very overweight partner standing naked on a scale, “I can’t believe you’re still doing this.”

“I have to, Lazuli. How can we ever expect to understand how food from this planet affects gems if we don’t run tests?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious how food affects us, Peri,” Lapis gestured to Peridot’s fat body. “What do you need help with?”

Peridot blushed and glanced back down at her gut, “I can’t read the scale.”

Lapis snorted, “Wow. I shouldn’t be surprised.” She stepped forward and bent down to check the number.

Peridot shifted around awkwardly, “Well?”

The blue gem straightened up and looked at her partner with a smirk, “It just says “ERROR”, babe. This scale maxes out at 350 pounds. You’re too heavy for it.”

“W-what?? That’s ridiculous!”

Lapis shrugged, “It’s the truth.”

“Ugh! Whatever!” Peridot turned and grabbed a long tape measure off of the counter, “I need your help taking my measurements too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I started this drabble collection to have some fun and write a few chubby lapidot fics that I felt needed to be put into the world. I never expected it to get any sort of real attention, especially not so quickly, but at the end of the story, there is now a link to another fat SU one shot collection that was inspired by this one! So please go check that out because it's looking great so far. This fandom has been lacking a whole lot of written feederism content, so it's really cool to see that it's finally picking up! Please keep requesting stories here because they're honestly so much fun for me to write, and I'll try to keep coming up with new ideas on my own to keep up the pace of 2 chapters a day.  
> <3 chubbidot


	27. Worst Case Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from WaterFlower97: Peridot has the most horrible nightmare ever imaginable: Being put... On a diet!

Lapis sat down beside the fat gem lounging on their couch, “Peri, we need to talk.”

Peridot smiled up at her, emphasizing her chubby cheeks, “Oh, great! I was just getting hungry. What do you think about pizza for dinner?”

Lapis shook her head, her voice remaining monotone, “No, Peridot. This is exactly what I wanted to talk about.”

Peridot cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Lapis sighed and grabbed Peridot’s hefty gut, giving it a shake, “This, Peridot! You’re eating too much junk food. You’re fat.”

Peridot blushed and wrapped her arms around her jiggling waist defensively, “I- well… yeah! I thought you said you liked that!”

The blue gem rolled her eyes, “Sure, maybe it was kind of cute when you were a little chubby, but this is pretty excessive,” She jabbed her finger into the large green belly, “You’re huge.”

Peridot scooted away from Lapis’s touch, her blush deepening, “You- you said you wanted to do this!”

“Peridot, you need to go on a diet.”

Peridot shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She wiped away the cold sweat on her forehead and looked down at her fat middle with a frown.

Lapis sat up sleepily beside her, “What’s wrong, Peri?”

Peridot glanced at her and then back at her flabby stomach, “Do… do you think I’m getting too fat?”

Lapis raised her eyebrows in shock, ‘What? No? No, of course not, babe.”

“You…” she sighed, “You would tell me if I was right? Before putting me on a diet or anything?”

Lapis frowned and pulled her heavy girlfriend into her lap, “You’re not ever going to get too fat for me, Peridot. I’ll love you no matter what. Besides,” she pressed her hands into Peridot’s belly and gently squeezed a bit of supple fat, “I think this looks great on you.”

“Wow…” Peridot smiled softly, “Thanks.”

Lapis guided the green gem to lay back down on the mattress and snuggled up against her plush body, “Anytime, Peri.”


	28. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Human AU where Lapis and Peridot relax on their honeymoon

Lapis pushed another buttery biscuit past her crumb covered lips and moaned with delight. She leaned back in the bed and put her hands on either side of her stuffed gut, smiling contentedly up at the ceiling of the hotel room.

An amused voice spoke up from beside her, “Enjoying yourself there, Lazuli?”

Lapis closed her eyes and mumbled, still smiling, “Can’t call me that anymore, babe. We’re both Lazulis now.”

Peridot rolled her eyes and patted the blue haired girl’s full tummy, “I suppose you’re right. I’ll just have to come up with something new to call you then. How about Lardis?”

Lapis gaped up at her wife, “That’s so mean! And you’re one to talk,” she rolled onto her side with a grunt and poked Peridot’s much smaller potbelly, “Piggy-dot.”

Peridot smiled down at her, “Touche, love. I guess now that we’re married we can just grow old and fat together, huh?”

Lapis hummed and wrapped her arms around Peridot’s pudgy middle, “I like the sound of that.”


	29. Shenanigans pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Human AU where Peridot discovers Lapis’s has been getting chubby

The first sign that something was different was Lapis’s insistence that Peridot wait in the kitchen while Lapis got dressed. The second sign was just how long it took her to get dressed. The third sign was the oversized sweatshirt Lapis worse despite it being the middle of August. After the fourth sign of Lapis’s constant fidgeting with her pants underneath said sweatshirt while they were at Steven’s house, Peridot decided she would ask Lapis about it when they got home.

The signs continued through the evening, Lapis’s near constant hand in the snack bowl, the way she kept at least one arm crossed in front of her waist for almost the entire evening, her subtle gathering of more treats than usual to bring home. By the end of the night, Peridot was pretty sure she knew what was going on, so much so that she wasn’t even a little bit surprised when she noticed the very slight jiggle in Lapis’s thighs while they walked home.

After Lapis put the treats away in the kitchen, Peridot walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist. Lapis let out a small squeak and stiffened at the touch.

Peridot leaned her head against her girlfriend’s back, smirking to herself, “Something wrong, Laz?”

Lapis shook her head, “N-No. I just didn’t hear you come in.”

Peridot moved her hands to the hem of Lapis’s sweatshirt, “Good.”

Lapis’s breath picked up as Peridot lifted the edge of her sweatshirt and slowly brought her fingers to Lapis’s stomach.

The short girl’s smile grew as her fingers found a slightly pudgy belly being cut into by the waistband of Lapis’s jeans, “I knew it!”

Lapis spun around, “What??”

Peridot snickered and slid her hands under Lapis’s shirt entirely, pressing them against the soft flesh she had found, “You’re getting chubby!”

Lapis blushed and shoved Peridot’s hands away, “S-Shut up! No, I’m not. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The fatter girl’s smile fell when Lapis crossed her arms in front of her again, “Wait, hey, wait. Laz, I didn’t say that was a bad thing.” She reached up and took her girlfriend’s hands in her own, “I think it’s cute.”

Lapis looked away, “No it’s not. I’m… I’m not supposed to get fat too…”

Peridot frowned and stepped forward to hug the blue haired girl, “Says who?”

“I…” Lapis hugged the other girl back hesitantly, “That’s just… how it’s supposed to work. Right?”

Peridot shook her head, “It doesn’t have to work like that.”

“But-”

“I like it, Lapis.”

“Are… are you sure?”

Peridot pulled back and slid her hands down to Lapis’s softer sides, “I’m positive.”

“Do… Do you want to have some fun then?”


	30. Shenanigans pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Human AU where Peridot teases Lapis for getting caught up in her habits  
> (Contains mildly NSFW content)

Peridot tugged off Lapis’s shirt and helped her undo her jeans before pushing her back onto their bed and climbing on top of her. 

She smiled devilishly and slid her hands over Lapis’s softened middle, “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t notice this, Laz.”

Lapis blushed at the overweight girl above her, “I was hoping you’d be too distracted with your own gluttony.”

Peridot leaned down and kissed Lapis’s belly, “I tend to notice when my snacks start running out faster.” She moved her hands to gently rub the red marks left by too tight jeans, “You’ve been making a real pig of yourself, haven’t you?”

Lapis inhaled sharply at the touch, “Y-Yes…”

“Squeezing yourself into clothes that don’t fit… Shoving your face behind my back… And you said I’m the gluttonous one. Yet, here you are, softening up and letting my bad habits rub off on you.”

Lapis arched her back and whined, begging Peridot to touch her more.

Peridot smirked and carefully kneaded the supple flesh of her girlfriend’s tummy, simultaneously forcing her to lie back down, “Ah ah ah… Not so fast, love. You’ve been pretty naughty lately. I’m not so sure you deserve to get off tonight. I mean, just look at you, look at this little belly you’ve got.” She pinched Lapis’s small love handles slightly, “You’ve clearly been at this for a while, and you never thought to let me know?”

Peridot pressed her thick thigh up between Lapis’s legs, pulling another whine from the soft girl’s lips.

“So much over indulgence, and yet you still want more, don’t you?”

The blue haired girl nodded vigorously.

Peridot chuckled and rolled off of her girlfriend, “Too bad.”

Lapis gasped and turned to look at the chubby girl, “What? Are you serious?”

Peridot wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her into a tight hug, “Yup! That’ll teach you to keep secrets from me.”

Lapis scoffed but cuddled up to her plush girlfriend and closed her eyes, “Fine, but we’re continuing this later.”


	31. Tipping The Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from SUFatts (CosmoCatte): Peridot realizes she enjoys feeding Lapis a bit too much  
> (near immobility)

Peridot knew that it might have been irresponsible to let the blue gem get this big, but Lapis had insisted that she was okay with it and Peridot couldn’t deny that she was having a good time. Unfortunately, there were certain disadvantages to encouraging such large amounts of weight gain. A short trip from the couch to the kitchen left Lapis out of breath and leaning against the fridge for several seconds as she regained her composure, complaints about the pain in her feet and ankles lead to Peridot giving her partner foot massages multiple times a day in the hopes of keeping Lapis mobile for as long as possible, and the massive blue gut that almost brushed the floor when Lapis stood had caused quite a bit of difficulty when it came to Peridot attempting to pleasure her.

Life was definitely different now that the obese gem couldn’t get out of bed in the morning without a tremendous amount of assistance, but it wasn’t all bad. Lapis, simply put, loved to eat, it brought her more joy than almost anything else, and Peridot was always happy to see the smile on her face after another huge meal, her expansive, pillowy stomach made a great place for Peridot to curl up and rest after a long day, and there was always a readily available excuse to not leave the house when they didn’t feel particularly up to attending certain social events. Things had changed a lot as Lapis was continuing to grow, but, despite Peridot’s initial hesitations, the two gems found contentment in their new lives and it was clear that neither of them would have it any other way.


	32. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis returns from the moon to a very different looking Peridot

The Temple was empty when Lapis walked inside. She knew that the Crystal Gems were out on a mission, but she also knew that Peridot hadn’t left with them. She had been watching Beach City and the gems closely for the past year, and at first, it looked like Peridot was doing well without her, but eventually, she had stopped joining the others for training outside of the Temple. She kept waiting for Peridot to come outside again, but it never happened. That was almost 10 months ago, so finally Lapis decided she needed to check things out.

She had abandoned the small gem in fear of an attack from the Diamonds, but that attack never came, and the longer she stayed away, the worse she felt about leaving. She knew that she likely wouldn’t be welcomed back with open arms, so she had waited for a time when everyone other than Peridot was out of the Temple before coming back. She told herself this would be a quick visit, just in and out before anyone had a chance to come back. All she needed to do was make sure Peridot was okay, and then she could leave.

Lapis heard a soft barking coming from the bathroom and knew that was where Peridot would most likely be hiding out. She steeled herself before opening the door and peering inside. Her eyes widened at the sight of a massively overfed Peridot sitting down on the floor beside the bathtub. The clearly obese gem stared back at her in shock, greasy chips in her pudgy hand frozen halfway between the bag and her open mouth.

Lapis took a hesitant step inside and flicked on the lights, “Peri..?”

Peridot slowly lowered her fat arm and continued to stare at the blue gem.

Pumpkin came bounding up to Lapis’s feet and she scooped the gourd up in her arms, “What’s going on?”

Peridot looked away, a deep blush spreading across her chubby cheeks, “N-Nothing…”

Lapis moved forward and sat down beside her old barnmate, “You, um, you look good…”

Peridot’s head snapped up, “I do?”

Lapis nodded and looked down at Pumpkin, “Uh… yeah. This is a good look for you.”

“You… don’t hate it?”

“What?” Lapis looked at the fattened gem beside her, “Of course I don’t hate it. I… can I touch you?”

Peridot hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Lapis let Pumpkin jump down and leaned against Peridot's side, wrapping her thin arms around the now much larger gem’s gut, “You’re really soft…”

“And you, uh, you like that?”

She snuggled closer to the green gem and buried her face in her shoulder, “I love it, Peri.”

Peridot hugged Lapis back and sniffled, “I missed you, Laz.”

“I missed you too.”


	33. Hard Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot snacks while she works, and she works A LOT

Peridot absentmindedly brought a cookie to her mouth while she typed away on her computer. She reached her pudgy hand over for another one only to find that the plate Lapis had left her was empty. She frowned and glanced around, grumbling to herself when she saw that she had exhausted all of her snack reserves from that morning.

“Lazuli?”

The green gem waited a few moments but got no response. She sighed and heaved herself up, out of her chair and waddled into the living room.

“Lazuli? Are you in here?”

Lapis looked up from her book and smiled, “Oh! Hey, Peri. Done with work already?”

Peridot shook her head, “No. I’m out of snacks.” Her fat belly growled as if on cue.

“Ah, I see.” Lapis stood up and walked over to the short gem, “I’ll get you some more, go sit back down.” She patted Peridot’s large stomach and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Peridot smiled up at her and turned to leave, “You’re the best, Laz.”

Lapis snorted and smacked Peridot’s wide rear as she walked away, “I know.”


	34. Playing Keep Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot is still short, Lapis is still not

Lapis smirked as the short, fat gem tried to jump and grab the cupcake Lapis was holding above her head. Peridot landed back on her feet with a thud, her whole body jiggling from the impact. She glared at Lapis before trying again, once again only resulting in ripples of fat shaking her form.

“This isn’t fair, Lazuli! Just give it to me!”

Lapis pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head, “No. I don’t think I will. I want to eat this one.”

Peridot stomped her foot indignantly, causing her belly to sway from side to side, “Then stop messing around and eat it!”

Lapis brought the cupcake back down to her own chubby face and bit into it slowly. She let out a dramaticized moan of delight and brought her other hand over to rub circles on her heavy gut.

Peridot rolled her eyes, “Shut up. I know it’s not that good.”

She took another slow bite and winked at the green gem, “Oh, but it is.”

Peridot groaned and jumped up to try and take the cupcake again. Lapis moved it out of her reach quickly and snorted when Peridot fell back onto her plush ass. 

She leaned down and handed the rest of the cupcake to the grounded gem, “You make this so much fun, Peri.”

Peridot blushed and shoved the cupcake into her mouth, “Shuh uhp.”


	35. Shenanigans pt 4 (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Human AU where Peridot and Lapis closely admire the other's bigger appetites and figures  
> (Contains NSFW content)

Peridot grumbled sleepily when cool hands groped her soft gut, effectively pulling her out of her unconscious state, “Having fun there, Laz?”

Lapis withdrew her hands, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Peridot rolled over to face her, “It’s okay. You don’t have to stop.”

The taller girl slid her hands back down to Peridot’s waist, “Are you awake enough to have a little fun?”

Peridot leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, “I’m always awake enough for that.”

Lapis smiled against her lips and moved her hands to Peridot’s wide hips, “I love you.”

Peridot pulled back and moved to straddle the chubby girl, “I love you too.”

Lapis hummed contentedly as Peridot leaned down to kiss her neck, small hands traveling up her pudgy body to her full breasts. Peridot squeezed Lapis’s breasts and bit down gently on her neck. She smiled as the taller girl moaned underneath her and moved one of her hands only to replace it rather quickly with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Lapis’s nipple and brought her free hand down to caress her smooth gut. The supple flesh gave way easily beneath her fingers as she squeezed a handful of fat, drawing another moan from Lapis’s lips.

Peridot left a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach as Lapis tried to grind up against her thick thigh. She relished in the way the blue haired girl almost whimpered when she pressed her thigh down on her wet heat, providing the friction she had been craving.

She smiled again and mumbled against Lapis’s warm belly, “Stars, you’re beautiful, Lazuli.”

Peridot nuzzled the soft fat beneath her and continued to kiss and grope Lapis’s upper body while she rutted against her thigh, desperate for release. After several minutes of teasing, Peridot finally moved her head down between Lapis’s legs and slid her tongue up the stick folds to the aroused clit waiting for her. She traced a few circles around the bundle of nerves before beginning to suck on it. Lapis bucked her hips and whined, begging Peridot for more. The blonde girl complied and pushed two fingers into Lapis with little warning. A loud groan faded into a moan as Peridot worked her fingers in and out of the other girl’s entrance, continuing to focus a generous amount of attention on her clit. It wasn't long before Lapis was cumming on Peridot’s face with a sharp gasp and a long exhale as she came back down.

Peridot sat up on her knees and wiped her mouth, smirking down at Lapis in her dazed state, “Was that fun enough for you?”

Lapis smiled and nodded weakly, “That was great, Peri…”

Peridot laid back down and cuddled up against her worn out girlfriend, “Glad you liked it.”

Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s large middle and nuzzled her face into her neck, “I was gonna make you breakfast in bed this morning, but I think now I’m too tired…”

“Good thing I just ate.”

Lapis snorted and tightened her grip on the short girl when Peridot’s stomach suddenly growled, sending Lapis into a fit of giggles.

“Okay… Maybe breakfast would still be nice.”

Lapis nodded and sat up, stretching her arms above her head, “I’ll grab you some snacks to eat while I cook.”


	36. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot knew that gaming chair was cheap when she bought it

The chair creaked ominously under Peridot’s wide ass as she shifted in place. She frowned at the noise and muttered to herself, “Cloddy cheap chair… I knew I should’ve gotten something more expensive.”

She heaved herself up, ignoring both the effort it took to do so and the way her hips brushed against the armrests. She waddled into the bedroom where Lapis was laying in bed, reading.

“Lazuli, we need to order a new chair for the computer.”

Lapis glanced up from her book with a smirk, “Oh? How come?”

Peridot rolled her eyes, “Because it’s cheap and on the verge of falling apart, Laz. I told you we should have ordered a different one.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow, “It’s on the verge of falling apart because it’s cheap, huh?”

“Yes! Obviously! What other reason could there be?”

Lapis got up and walked over to the bottom heavy gem, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with this?” She reached out and placed her hands on Peridot’s plush hips.

Peridot blushed furiously and sputtered, “W-What? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lazuli!” She shook her head, “You’re being ridiculous, this has nothing to do with me, the chair was cheap.”

“It was several hundred dollars, Peri.”

Peridot shoved Lapis’s hands away, “What are you trying to say?”

The blue gem chuckled softly, “I’m trying to say you’re getting fat, love. You have been for a while.”

“I am not! That’s a completely baseless argument!”

Lapis snorted and reached around to squeeze two handfuls of fat on Peridot’s rear, “Are you sure about that?”

Peridot’s blush deepened, “S-Shut up! Yes, I’m sure! I am not getting fat! Ugh, you’re such a clod. We need to order a better chair.”

Lapis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peridot’s lips, “Sure thing, tubby. I’ll order the heavy duty one this time.”


	37. Muffin Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot made muffins for Lapis

Peridot presented her tray of freshly baked muffins to the chubby blue gem with a nervous grin. Lapis raised an eyebrow skeptically and reached out to take a muffin. She bit into the treat hesitantly, keeping a close eye on Peridot as she chewed and swallowed.

She narrowed her eyes, “These are good. What’s the occasion?”

Peridot bounced up and down excitedly, “There’s no occasion, I just thought I would bake something for my beautiful girlfriend.”

Lapis took another bite of the muffin, “Right. Because you love randomly baking things and are so well known for your spontaneity.”

Peridot sighed and sat down beside Lapis, “Okay, fine, I might have made them because I sort of, accidentally, maybe let it slip in my botany class that we’re officially together.”

Lapis groaned and set the muffin down, “Peri, you said you could keep it a secret until Steven was back in town.”

“I know, I know. I just got excited… But look!” Peridot poked Lapis’s soft belly, “I made muffins for your muffin top, Laz!”

Lapis snorted and shook her head, “Yeah, okay, that’s pretty cute. I guess I’ll finish these since you went through the trouble of baking them, but we’re calling Steven right after.”


	38. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot tries to keep her love of chocolate a secret

Peridot opened the bedroom door slowly, peering down the hallway to make sure it was empty. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was and started to make her way down the hall to the bathroom to clean up. She made it about halfway there, hands cradling her stuffed, chocolate stained belly when Lapis appeared in front of her.

Peridot made a quick attempt to cover her bulging middle with her arms, “Oh, h-hi, Lazuli. I didn’t see you there.”

Lapis looked down at her and smirked, “You’ve got something on your face, babe.”

Peridot blushed, “I-I do?”

Lapis leaned down and wiped a smear of chocolate off of Peridot’s cheek. She licked the chocolate off of her finger and smiled, “Not anymore.”

The green gem laughed awkwardly, “Ha, wow, how… how’d that get there?”

Lapis rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Peridot’s full stomach, “I think we both know the answer to that, Peri.”

“You… you knew?”

Lapis snorted, “Of course I knew, love. Did you really think you could hide this from me?” She knelt down and pressed a gentle kiss to the distended green belly, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	39. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis eats until her belt snaps

Lapis groaned at the full feeling in her gut. Her belt was cutting deeply into her waist and it was incredibly uncomfortable, but she continued to stuff her face anyway. She grabbed a brownie and shoved the whole thing into her mouth, chewing and swallowing thickly. The blue gem winced as her stomach pushed out just a little further and forced down two more brownies before she was out of breath and panting heavily. She closed her eyes and pressed down on her belly, massaging it carefully and trying to alleviate some of the pain. Lapis picked up another brownie and leaned back in her chair to give herself more room. She ate this one more slowly, needing to stop to catch her breath between almost every bite. Once she had finished, she started to sit back up to take another brownie and heard a loud  _ snap.  _ Her gut spilled out the moment her belt was no longer restricting it and she sighed in relief. Smiled down at her now half covered lap and gave her stuffed belly a hardy slap. It had taken almost four hours of constant eating, but she had finally done it, she completely ruined her belt and had never felt more accomplished.


	40. Feeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis feeds an immobile Peridot

Peridot moaned when Lapis brought a slice of pizza to her open mouth.

Lapis smirked, “Does that taste good, Peri?”

Peridot nodded as she chewed and spoke with a mouth full of food, “Shhooo good…”

The blue gem fed her another slice from where she was laying on Peridot’s massive belly, “You’ve gotten so big, love.”

Peridot pressed her pudgy hands into the sides of her gut and gave it a slight jiggle with the limited distance she could move her arms. She made sure to swallow before speaking this time, “I know. It’s great.”

Lapis smiled at the feeling of Peridot’s fat wobbling beneath her, “Do you want more pizza?”

The immobile gem nodded as vigorously as her thick neck would allow her to, heavily emphasizing the rolls that made up her triple chin.

Lapis gave Peridot a quick peck on the lips and slid down off of the mattress sized belly, “I’ll be right back.”

Peridot distracted herself by rubbing the sides of her gut and groping handfuls of her own flab until Lapis walked back in with 5 new pizza boxes. She cleared the already empty ones off of Peridot’s stomach and climbed back onto her hugely overfed girlfriend.

Peridot chuckled, causing her plush body to shake and bounce for several seconds, “I’m gonna get fat if you keep feeding me like this, Lazuli.”

Lapis held onto Peridot’s fat to keep herself steady until the movements stopped. She opened one of the pizza boxes and picked up a fresh slice, “You blew past the ‘fat’ milestone a long time ago, baby.”

“I love y- mmf!” Lapis shoved the pizza slice into Peridot’s open mouth.

“Less talking, more eating.”

Peridot nodded and opened her mouth obediently, waiting for another slice.

Lapis fed her two more slices of pizza before she leaned forward and pressed an adoring kiss to each of the green gem’s chubby cheeks, “I love you too.”


	41. Stuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Peridot misses the barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today, sorry. The past few days have been pretty busy for me and I haven't had the chance or motivation to write a lot of drabbles. I'm also starting to run low on prompt ideas of my own, so I would really appreciate some new requests. I would love to continue updating this regularly, but I can only think of so many scenarios on my own. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get at least one or two more uploaded tomorrow. If I get some requests I might even make it three to make up for today.  
> <3 chubbidot

Peridot struggled to get herself free from the doorway. She knew she had gotten bigger in the last few months since she had last left her bedroom, but she didn’t realize she’d grown  _ that  _ much. Her huge flabby body was wedged into the doorframe and she’d already been stuck there for at least 10 minutes. She had tried sucking in her massive gut to get free, and it did help her move forward a bit, but she was stopped almost immediately after by the wide hips and plush ass that dominated her form. She shimmied and wiggled in the tight space for what felt like hours, but it only resulted in sending ripples of jiggling fat all across her body. 

Trying to continue moving through the doorway had ended up getting her even more stuck, to the point where she couldn’t even try to back out again, so she was doomed to just stand there and wait until Lapis got home. She knew it wouldn’t be too much longer since Lapis had never missed a feeding session before and the only reason she had gotten up in the first place was because she was starting to feel hungry a bit earlier than usual. At least she knew her girlfriend would be happy to know that she was getting hungrier. Peridot figured the blue gem would actually get a pretty big kick out of seeing her in such an embarrassing state, and that brought a smile to her face, but she couldn’t help but feel a little upset that they no longer had the wide open space and much larger front door of their old home.


	42. High Stakes Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request: Lapis gets stuffed during Mario Kart

Peridot laughed triumphantly, her pudgy belly jiggling slightly, “I win again! Take that, Lazuli!”

Lapis groaned and set down her controller, “This is so unfair.”

Peridot picked up a cupcake and brought it to the overfull gem’s lips, “You agreed to the terms. This is your own fault.”

Lapis took a bite of the cupcake and spoke with a full mouth, “Yeah wehll… You mmf.. You lured m’ in wihf a falsh…” She swallowed thickly, “A false sense of security. You threw the first four rounds.”

Peridot smirked and pushed the rest of the cupcake into Lapis’s mouth, “I can’t believe you seriously fell for that. You know I play this game all the time.”

The stuffed gem brought her hands down to press on her round gut and whined, “Peri…”

“Do you want to stop playing?”

Lapis let out a small burp and groaned, “I think I need a break… But I’ll keep going if you rub my belly for me…”

Peridot smiled and climbed into her lap, her own soft middle pressing against Lapis’s, “Deal!” She rubbed gentle circles on the blue gem’s distended stomach, drawing more whimpers and burps from between her lips.

Half an hour later Lapis finally sighed contentedly and placed her hands on top of Peridot’s, “Okay. I’m ready.”

Peridot cuddled up beside the chubby gem and picked up her controller, “Same rules as before. Winner gets to feed the loser a cupcake for every round they lose, loser gets to pick the next map, the safe word is ‘meep-morp’ if it gets too intense.” She counted on her fingers and then paused to think for a moment, “And what was the last one...Oh, that’s right, you’re going down!”

Lapis snorted and grabbed her controller, “That’s it! I’m gonna kick your cloddy ass!”


	43. See Food Diet pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: The results

Peridot waddled into the barn as quickly as her fat legs would carry her, “Get up, Lazuli! We’re going to be late!”

Lapis groaned and sat up from where she had been sleeping in her hammock. It creaked ominously under her weight as she stretched, “Late for what?”

“Late for lunch at The Temple, Lapis!” Peridot finally made it to the hammock, panting heavily from the effort it took to walk across the barn.

Lapis yawned and heaved herself up from the hammock, “That’s today?”

Peridot rolled her eyes and poked a chubby finger into Lapis’s large gut, “Yes, Lazuli. That’s today. That’s  _ every _ day now.”

“Right, right. How could I ever forget when…” Lapis knelt down in front of the short gem and nuzzled her face into the soft green belly in front of her, “I get to see this wonderful reminder so often.”

Peridot blushed, “Yeah, well, if you want to keep seeing this reminder you have to come to lunch.”

Lapis stood back up and wrapped her arms around Peridot in a tight hug, pressing their rounded stomachs and softened forms together. She leaned down to whisper in the green gem’s ear, “Race you!” Lapis pulled away and half-ran to the front of the barn, her fat body jiggling the entire way over.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Peridot tried to hurry after Lapis, her thick thighs brushing together and her heavy gut getting in the way of her knees, “Your taller than me! Your legs are longer!”

By the time Peridot reached the door, they were both sweaty, heaving messes. They struggled to catch their breath while also trying to laugh at the other for being so worn out.

“You’re… You’re ridiculous, Peri… That huge belly hangs so low you can hardly walk…”

“Yeah, well… at least I’m not one cheeseburger away from snapping that hammock you still insist on using…”

“It’s comfortable!”

Peridot chuckled breathlessly, “Whatever, it’s pretty obvious that we’re both big fat clods. Let’s just get to the warp pad already. I’m famished.”


	44. Body Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: Peridot is worried that she is too thin

Peridot frowned at her tiny body in the mirror of Steven’s bathroom. Every part of her was so much smaller without her limb enhancers. Those Crystal Clods has reduced her down to her original undersized, defective form, and she hated it. She was far too frail and vulnerable in this state. Perhaps she would be able to convince The Steven to help her.

She smiled at her much rounder form in the same mirror 6 months later. The sight of her large gut, hanging more than halfway to her knees, filled her with a sense of pride. Her thicker thighs, that were beginning to resemble tree trunks in width, and wide, chair crushing, ass gave her an increasingly dominating presence. Her curvy hips and generous breasts distracted The Crystal Clods more effectively than anything she was ever able to do with her limb enhancers. Peridot knew that her bigger size was working well in her favor, and she was looking forward to seeing new results as she continued to grow.


	45. Primal Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: Lapis finds that her weight gain drives Peridot wild

Lapis could feel Peridot’s eyes on her as Camp Pining Hearts played on the television in front of them. Once she had swallowed her final mouthful of popcorn, she looked over at the green gem.

“Something wrong, Peri?”

Peridot blushed, “Oh! S-Sorry. I was just… Well… You uh…”

“Spit it out, hun.”

Peridot made a frustrated, almost growling sort of noise before she reached over to cup Lapis’s cheeks and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

“Mmf!” The empty popcorn bowl was knocked over by the sudden movement and leftover kernels spilled onto the floor.

Peridot broke the kiss and looked into her chubby girlfriend’s eyes, breathing heavily, “You’re so hot, Lazuli.”

“E-Excuse me?”

Peridot brought her hands down to Lapis’s round belly, “You’re really hot. Just sitting there, stuffing your face all day, it’s super sexy. I mean, did you even notice how many times I refilled that bowl of popcorn, or were you too distracted with your own gluttony?”

Lapis blushed deeply, “W-What are you talking about?”

Peridot squeezed a handful of soft fat, “I’m talking about this. You’ve been gaining weight, Laz.” She leaned in to kiss the blue gem again, “You’ve been gaining a lot of weight and it’s been driving me absolutely  _ wild _ .”

“So…” Lapis put her own hands on her stomach, “You like this then?”

Peridot nodded and squeezed a bit of her fat again, “I like this a lot.”

Lapis smirked down at the green gem, “Well, in that case, let’s stop watching this show so I can  _ really _ drive you wild.”


	46. Lapis's Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: Lapis wants to design plus size outfits and needs a model

Peridot stared down at the nearly overflowing plate of food in front of her, “Is this really necessary, Lazuli? I mean, I’m already pretty full.” Her small, round belly gurgled loudly.

Lapis added another scoop of mashed potatoes to the plate, “Of course it is! How can you expect me to properly design any real outfits without a plus sized model? You said it yourself, we have to maximize your caloric intake in order to get you to the proper size in as little time as possible.”

Peridot sighed and rested one hand on her distended stomach, “I guess you’re right. I can’t exactly argue with me.”

Lapis nodded and set down the now empty bowl in her hands, “Exactly. Now I’m going to go start making dessert, so eat up! I’ll be back soon.”

Less than 2 months later, Lapis was knelt down, taking Peridot’s measurements in their bedroom. The long tape measure cut into the soft fat around the green gem’s middle as Lapis wrote down a set of numbers. She lowered the tape measure and paused to grope a bit of Peridot’s chub before standing up with a cheeky smile.

“The numbers are perfect, love. I’m very proud of you for sticking so adamantly to your diet. You’re just the right size for me to get started on the first design.”

Peridot laughed, causing her large gut to jiggle, “Good, good. Can we go get lunch now? I’m starving.”

Lapis snorted and patted her own growing potbelly, “Yes, definitely. Donuts?”

The heavy gem nodded, emphasizing her double chin, “Donuts.”


	47. Update

Hey guys, sorry for not being able to update yesterday. I'll probably have to leave this story alone for a few days as I seem to be coming down with something. Sickness coupled with the extra school work for the end of the semester is not a great combination if you're trying to get outside work done too. I have a few requests that I will hopefully be able to write when I'm feeling better, and as soon as I get those uploaded, you should be able to expect normal updates for this story again. Sorry for the delay, I hope you guys are having a great holiday season and I'll see you soon!

<3 chubbidot


	48. Thanksgiving (feat. Steven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from MasterArchfiend: Peridot convinces Lapis that they should give human holidays a chance, starting with Thanksgiving. (Un)fortunately, the pair interpret the plethora of holiday cheer as a sign that it is a month long celebration

“Lapis!” Peridot waddled into the barn, “Steven has invited us to have dinner with him at The Temple!”

Lapis sat up in the hammock and looked over at Peridot, “Why tonight?”

“He said it was for this month’s holiday! We all have to gather together and share what we’re thankful for!”

Lapis summoned her water wings to assist in heaving her heavy body out of the hammock, “That’s odd. I wonder why we only do that tonight. It seems like a strange point in the month to do something different.”

Peridot shrugged, “We can ask Steven to explain when we arrive. We should get ready so that we can leave soon.”

Steven gaped at the two gems who had just warped into his home. Peridot and Lapis both looked entirely different than the last time he had seen them. Peridot’s thighs were each at least twice as large as her body had once been, her ass looked large enough to crush any chair he had to offer, she had a decent sized potbelly that stuck out straight in front of her, and two hefty breasts resting atop it. Lapis had a massive gut that hung more than halfway to her knees, her entire body had thickened, but the majority of the gain was clearly in her stomach.

“W-What happened to you guys??”

Peridot stepped off of the warp platform, “What do you mean, Steven?”

“You…” He gestured around helplessly and looked up at Lapis for support.

Lapis raised an eyebrow, “Are you referring to our expanded forms? I’m more surprised to see that we’re the only ones looking like this.”

“What did you do??”

Peridot smiled and put her hands on her hips, puffing out her generous chest, “We’ve been celebrating Thanksgiving!”

Steven cocked his head to the side, “Celebrating Thanksgiving… But Peridot, Thanksgiving is tonight.”

Peridot nodded, “Well, yes, obviously tonight holds some special significance, otherwise it would be celebrated the same as every other night of the month.”

“Every other night?” Steven’s eyes widened, “Peridot! Lapis! Have you two been having Thanksgiving dinner every night this month??”

Lapis beamed proudly, “Yup! Isn’t it great? We’re finally getting involved in more human culture! It was Peridot’s idea.”

Steven shook his head, “No, no, you guys, Thanksgiving is only for one day, you don’t have a feast every night for the whole month!”

Peridot frowned and dropped her hands back to her sides, “You… You don’t? But there’s so much advertisement and enthusiasm. That can’t just be related to one night.”

Steven chuckled a little, “I guess humans do get pretty excited for the holidays. Oh well, at least you’ve been enjoying yourselves. Come on, the gems should be done cooking by now, let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm thankful for you guys reading my stories and leaving requests so that I can keep writing more. This is such a fun project for me and it wouldn't be possible without all of you. Have a great Thanksgiving and don't forget to stuff your face!  
> <3 chubbidot


	49. Sizing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: Peridot and Lapis need a bigger bed

Lapis waddled into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of the obese green gem taking up at least 75% of their bed, “Hey, Peri. I’m home.”

Peridot glanced up from the bowl of popcorn she had been focused on, “Lazuli! Perfect timing. We’re going to need more snacks for our Camp Pining Hearts marathon tonight, I finished the ones you left at lunch.”

“I figured that would be the case. I called Amethyst earlier, she should be here with more food soon. Although I think we might have another issue.”

Peridot patted the space next to her, “And what’s that? Come sit down, your legs must be killing you.”

Lapis smirked and sat down beside her girlfriend, her flabby gut pushing up against the green gem and spilling out of her lap, off the side mattress, “We’re outgrowing this bed love.”

“Nonsense! There’s plenty of room.” Peridot tried to shift away from Lapis, but stopped when she realized her wide hips were already dangerously close to the edge of the bed, “Okay… Maybe we do need something bigger.”


	50. The Internet is a Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: Lapis stumbles upon feederism

It had all started with Lapis trying to find more Camp Pining Hearts content online to share with Peridot. It didn’t take long before she came across a plethora of fan art and stories of the show’s most popular couple, Percy and Pierre, engaging in activities she didn’t fully understand. There were drawings of the two after having gained a significant amount of weight compared to their appearances on the show, stories about one of them stuffing the other full of food and then admiring their larger body, and even edits of scenes from the actual show depicting the characters as much fatter than usual. Lapis was intrigued by what she had found and decided to share it with Peridot immediately.

They had quickly discovered a shared interest in the real life practice of “feederism”, resulting in a very fat Peridot who spent most of her free time being stuffed to capacity by Lapis. The green gem’s belly was almost constantly filled to the brim, rounding out and covering her entire lap, and Lapis loved to rub and fondle the soft layer of fat around it. In just a few months, the two gems had fully immersed themselves in the online community with Lapis making new morps of the Camp Pining Hearts characters every day and Peridot writing fan fiction from the comfort of her steel reinforced desk chair.


	51. Gluttony is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an Anonymous Guest Request: Lapis and Peridot live in a universe where gluttony is a virtue

A loud burp tore through the usual din of the barn, followed by a delighted laugh and the sound of clapping hands.

“That was great, Lazuli! Easily your best one yet.”

Lapis smiled triumphantly, emphasizing the chubbiness of her cheeks, “Thanks, Peri.” She patted the side of her large gut, “But I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Peridot nodded as her robonoids cleared the empty soda bottles off of their table, “Well, I would be remiss if I didn’t provide my assistance to a high class gem such as yourself.”

“You’re plumping up rather nicely yourself. Not serving directly under a diamond has its benefits, don’t you think?”

Peridot brought her hands down and jiggled her own growing potbelly, “I must admit, proximity to such gem nobility without the additional engineering tasks assigned by my diamond has had a positive effect on my figure.”

Lapis snorted, her fat stomach shaking with laughter, “There’s no gem nobility on Earth, Peridot. Eat as much as you want and you’ll catch up to me before you know it. I’ve seen how much you can put away, you’ve got the potential to be one of the biggest.”

Peridot beamed up at her, “You really think so?”

“Oh, I know so. Now tell those robonoids to go get us some more food, I’m starved and you look like you’re wasting away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was one of the most fun pieces I've written so far. The concept is just so awesome. Lapis encouraging Peridot to fatten up with her because the diamonds have no say in who gets to be an over gluttonous elite? Phenomenal.  
> <3 chubbidot


	52. Gluttony is a Virtue pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Guest Request: After a failed experiment, Lapis and Peridot meet their counterparts from a universe where gluttony is a virtue

Peridot groaned and sat up, rubbing her forehead, “Lazuli? You okay?”

Lapis blinked awake beside her, “What… what happened?”

Peridot frowned, “I’m not entirely sure. I think we were testing my device meant to increase the speed at which our crops would grow. Something must have gone wrong.”

Lapis stood up and stretched, “Whatever. Our physical forms look fine. I’m going to take a nap.”

“Right. I’ll see if I can figure out how to fix the machine.”

Lapis turned to walk over to her hammock, but was instead met with the sight of a massive blue gem snoring on a large bed, “Um… Peri?”

Peridot looked over, “What? Is something- Oh my stars!” Peridot scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the sleeping gem.

Lapis followed behind her, “Is that… me?”

Peridot climbed over the bed and onto the obese gem, “I believe it is… It seems my device had more of an impact than we realized.”

Lapis shook her head, “This is crazy, Peridot! What’s going on??”

The large gem stirred and slowly sat up, looking down at the skinny Peridot on her stomach, “Peridot..? What happened to you?”

Peridot’s eyes widened, “W-What?” She slid off of the oversized gut, “What do you mean?”

The fat Lapis frowned, “You’re tiny.”

“You’re huge!”

The overweight gem’s gaze traveled to the lithe Lapis standing beside her bed, “Who are you?”

Lapis shifted on her feet awkwardly, “I think I’m you…”

A sudden thud came from the barn’s doorway and all three gems turned to see a chubby Peridot rooted to the spot with a heavy bag of groceries on the ground beside her, accompanied by several robonoids carrying similarly overfull grocery bags.

The fat Lapis was the first to speak up, “Peri! Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. I was so worried.”

The chubby Peridot waddled up to the hammock, after dismissing her robonoids to put away the food, “What’s going on here?”

The smaller green gem reached out and pressed one hand into her counterpart’s soft belly, “Fascinating…”

The other three gems waited for her to continue.

“It appears that my experiment has caused some sort of rift in my and Lazuli’s original universe, causing us to end up in a parallel dimension in which things seem to be… very different.”

The chubby Peridot nodded, “That makes sense. Would you like to stay for dinner so we can discuss it? You two look like you’re on death’s door.” She turned to face the skinny Lapis, “Especially you. A gem as precious as you should never be caught looking so malnourished.”

The fat Lapis summoned her water wings and lifted herself from the bed, “It’s true. We need to get some food in you immediately.”

The two thin gems looked towards each other and shrugged before Lapis answered, “I guess we can do that.”


	53. Update 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been neglecting this story so badly. I was hit with a major depressive episode about a month ago and it got way worse than I thought it would so I haven't had the motivation to do much of anything. I'm going to try really hard to get an update out tomorrow and I'm saying that specifically so I have something to hold myself to when I inevitably try to worm my way out of writing. I seriously love doing this and I appreciate every request I get, this is one of the most fun projects I've done in a long time, maybe ever, so I'm determined to keep it going. I may not be able to update super regularly, but I'll do my best to get stuff out whenever I can. I'll also continue to stagger my updates so that I hopefully have at least a few days worth of backup supply for when things feel particularly hard. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this and leaving requests and kudos and comments, it means so much to me and it's nice to know people actually enjoy it and I'm not just putting things out into the void.

<3 chubbidot

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steven Universe Fat-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416542) by [CosmoFatts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFatts/pseuds/CosmoFatts)




End file.
